The effects of lighting conditions of an environment impacts the manner in which an object such as artwork, furniture, and/or other objects that include color appears in the environment. As a result, an object may look different (e.g., have a different color) depending on the environment in which it is placed. Furthermore, an object may even look different depending on a location within an environment in which it is placed, because one location within the environment may be affected by lighting conditions that are different than lighting conditions that affect another location within the environment.
Use of a marker having known color characteristics can help to understand the effects of lighting conditions of an environment in which the marker is placed. However, if the marker is placed in an environment having different lighting conditions in different locations, the marker would have to be placed in each of those locations, which may not be feasible.
These and other drawbacks exist.